Pokémon Art Academy
Pokémon Art Academy is a 3DS game played by Ross and Barry on Grumpcade. Episodes # Taking Credit # Hey Froakie! # New Possibilities # Door to Hell # Breaking Ground # Uncanny Resemblance # Fur Court # Who Are You!?! # Phil Bucket # Drawing a Blank # Good Grief # Movin' Up # Awkward Moments # Place of Learning # Owning Mistakes # Death and Pickles # Return of the Sass # Round and Round # Tickling Brains # Not a Care in the World # Flying High # Sacre Bleu! # Make It Work! # Hitting the Weights! # Weird and Gross # Clouds of Fart # Beautiful Mistakes # Gotta Sock 'Em All # Backseat Shading # Extra Crispy # Stupid and Young # The Final Pikachu # Mega WHATNOW? # EW IT'S MEW # Finale Game Information Pokémon Art Academy is an educational art game designed to teach players how to draw various Pokémon characters through 40 advancing lessons. Players progress through three skill levels - Novice, Apprentice, and Graduate - while learning new techniques and art concepts, with additional tools such as pastel and paintbrush being unlocked along the way. The Novice course begins with skills such as drawing head-on portraits, angles, and construction shapes, while later stages introduce shading, hatching, opacity, and freehand sketches. Each drawing can be transferred to a Pokémon Trading Card Gamecard border upon completion, with the option to add a background image. The game also includes a Free Paint Mode that allows players to draw whatever they wish, with the option to load templates as reference, as well as Quick Sketch Mode, which requires making a simple drawing with limited tools. Additional templates can be obtained by progressing through lessons, or as downloadable content through special promotions over Nintendo Network. Pokémon Art Academy features Miiverse functionality that allows for drawings to be uploaded to Nintendo's Miiverse Community, as well as take part in art contests. Unlike the main Art Academy series, this title feature non-traditional tools such as layers and an undo function. These digital art tools are usually avoided in past titles to encourage an authentic experience with traditional art, albeit on a digital medium. Since Pokémon Art Academy ''is rather focused to educate in drawing Pokémon characters, a series geared for very young children (albeit not specifically), this title has some lenient liberties with these digital tools. Trivia * This is the first 3DS game played on the [[Game Grumps (channel)|''Game Grumps channel]]. However, it's not the first 3DS game played by the Grumps, as Ross, Barry, Arin, and Suzy had previously played Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate. Plus, Suzy has played Animal Crossing: New Leaf on KittyKatGaming. * Many episodes of the series have reached between 30 and 60 minutes due to Ross getting more detailed with the Pokémon he's drawing. ** Many episodes uploaded after the hiatus reached well beyond an hour long, with two even being over two hours long. * A running gag in this series involves Suzy taking credit for the art Ross and Barry make. This is because the series is recorded on her 3DS, which has her name. The Pokémon card version of the art drawn in the series always has Suzy's name as a result. * On Twitter, Ross stated that he had recently recorded a 3-hour ''Art Academy ''episode, and said that he had been doing this for the past 15 lessons for months and was close to finishing the game. Category:3DS Games Category:Headstrong Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Grumpcade Games Category:Pokémon Games Category:Completed Games